


People Like Us

by Atlantian_Blood_Liar



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Cigarettes, F/M, Hot, Songfic, Sorta smut.... idk..... implied if you will, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantian_Blood_Liar/pseuds/Atlantian_Blood_Liar
Summary: Inspired by the song People Like Us by hurts.Loki and his wife and a normal day in Asgard with a twist.





	People Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved ! :)
> 
> Y/N means 'your name'

The sun rose and glimmered on the golden palace of Asgard. Y/N lay on the feather bed that she shared with her husband. Loki watched her in awe , her hair fanned out on her pillow , as she breathed deeply. He reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. She sighed gently as she woke from slumber and saw the loving eyes of her husband watching her.

“Good morning” she said sleepily.

“It is indeed darling” Loki kissed her gently. Y/N wrapped her arms around him and melted into the kiss. Loki pulled away reluctantly  
“ Love i have meeting with the court, i will return to you soon” 

The light in her eyes flickered as she was disappointed in his leave. But she smiled and kissed him lightly and watched him dress for the day. She couldn’t help but watch the way his body moved, it was subtle and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his toned physique.

“ You are practically drooling darling” Loki chuckled.  
Blushing, Y/N lay down and mumbled a ‘love you’ as Loki left the room.

———————

After a few more hours of sleep Y/N decided to get out of bed and wake up. She slipped her satin , green robe on her body and opened the balcony doors. The sun was high in the sky , casting a golden glow upon her skin.  
Hands stretching along the railing she sighed in content. 

Looking around nervously, she reached for the small wooden box that sat on the oak table. She took out a cigarette and gingerly lit it with the flame from the candelabra. She inhaled the smoke as it relaxed her muscles. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and lips on her neck.

“tut tut , i thought you finished those addictive midgardian sticks” Loki said whilst kissing and sucking her neck.

She leaned into his touching, relishing it. 

“ Mmmmm i hid some darling” Y/N chuckled.

She lifted the cigarette to his lips over her shoulder. He sighed deeply as he held it. 

He growled as he tossed the cigarette to the ground and picked Y/N up in his arms.

“ I have waited all day for you darling wife , i shall wait no longer”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr = Atlantianbloodliar  
> Lady-Loki-Ren (secondary)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want more. Let me know! :)


End file.
